1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a light fixture assembly and installation structure capable of both hanging and suspended applications in which a mounting block has extending from its lateral end a rectangular passage and a suspending rod has at its bottom end a rectangular insertion rod for fastening that matches the shape of the passage, thereby providing for the insertion and tight positioning of the suspending rod in the passage; the mounting block has situated at the inside of a switch box a platform, with a retainer hinged to an appropriate position at each of its two sides; and installed to the top surfaces of the retainers is a positioning spring and, furthermore, the positioning spring is normally in a compressed state, the said structural features providing for the insertion and tight positioning of the suspending rod in the passage of the switch box without fastening additional bolts and using the associated tools such that the invention herein effectively achieves assembly and installation simplicity and convenience.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional light fixture assembly and installation structures, whether utilized for wall-mounted lamp, table lamp, or floor lamp applications, all require the fastening of nuts and bolts; however, since such nuts and bolts assembly and installation structures involve intricate procedures, the finished products are easily damaged during completion and, furthermore, since fastening tools (such as wrenches and screw drivers, etc.) are also required during assembly, the construction complexity often results in troublesome assemblage; in view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research which culminated in the successful development of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a light fixture assembly and installation structure capable of both hanging and suspended applications, wherein a mounting block has extending from its lateral end a rectangular passage and a suspending rod has at its bottom end a rectangular insertion rod for fastening that matches the shape of the passage, thereby providing for the insertion and tight positioning of the suspending rod in the passage; the mounting block has situated at the inside of a switch box a platform, with a retainer hinged to each of its two sides and, furthermore, the free ends of the retainers normally project into the passage; installed to the top surfaces of the retainers is a positioning spring fastened by means of a bolt and, furthermore, the positioning spring is normally in a compressed state; as such, when the suspending rod is inserted into the passage, the suspending rod pushes outward at an appropriate degree against the retainers, pulling the positioning spring installed at the upper extent of the retainers such that the retraction of the spring causes the retainers to move inward and clamp the suspending rod and thereby tightly position the suspending rod onto the switch box; as such, since the suspending rod is inserted and tightly positioned in the passage of the switch box without fastening additional bolts and using the associated tools, the invention herein effectively achieves assembly and installation simplicity and convenience.